On the ouside looking in
by The Whitest Shade Of Pale
Summary: My first sonfic - On the outside looking in, Jordan Pruitt. Zikki To Zikki-01 xD


On the outside looking in – Rikki 

This is because I feel really bad as my friend like wrote 5 fics, and I haven't written anything in ages. My first sonfic – To Zikki-01

_Italics = Lyrics_

**Bold = Flashback**

Normal = Present

-

"I wonder why she's so mean.." Wondered Emma.

"Well, she is new.."

"So? That doesn't give her an excuse to be so..offish with everyone"

This week, a new girl had started at their school, Somerset College [AN – This is the school they actually use, in Queensland as the set for their school:P] Her name was Zoe. Emma, who was normally a friendly person, and expected everyone to be like it back, was complaining about how 'rude' the new girl was. Cleo, on the other hand, was also very kind, and was trying to defuse Emma, who was about to explode. Rikki, was just sat, Staring into space. Rikki was the latest 'new girl' but she had been here a year and a half, so she wasn't really considered one any more. Rikki was very feisty, and spoke her mind a lot. But not today, Today, she was just sat with her two best friends, looking into space.

"Rikki?"

"Rikki?"

"Hello! Earth to Rikki?"

"What?" She answered, woken from her daydream.

"We're talking about the new girl, Zoe.."

"**Now, this is Rikki, she's new to the school, and the area. I would like you all to be nice, and show her what a fantastic place Greenstone Primary is to learn. Okay? " The teacher announced, with a nervous blonde haired child standing behind her. "Okay?" She repeated.**

"**Yes, Mrs Brown" The children chorused.**

"**You can go and sit over there, next to Melanie, Rikki, She'll be your friend, and she'll play with you at breaktime"**

_You don't know my name  
you don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game_

"**Can I play with you please?" **

"**Why would we do that?"**

"**Because..Because the teacher said you had to play with me.."**

"**Ohh. And who gives you the right to tell me what to do?"**

"**I don't..." The blonde girl muttered, tears forming on her face.**

"**Well, go and run back to your caravan little crying gypo."**

_  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind your back_

"She can't help, she's new." Rikki said

"And?" Emma replied sarcastically.

"Well, it's hard to come to a new school..With no friends, or anything.."

"Well, she could at least try and make an effort"

"What, if she doesn't want to?" Rikki argued

"Who doesn't want friends?" Cleo questioned

"Well, what if she thinks nobody will like her?" Rikki continued

"Woo, calm down there little Miss Psychologist" Emma said

"What?"

"No, you just think you know what everybody is thinking."

"I do not." Rikki argued back.

"You do, you think that just because you were new once, you think that you know everything"

"What?" Cleo interrupted, completely confused at Emma, who just started on Rikki for no reason.

"I do not! You know nothing about me!"

"Oh poor little Rikki, such a hard life."

"Somebody like you could ever understand" She replied.

Rikki stood up and ran out of the cafe

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

Rikki surfaced in the moonpool. She couldn't believe what Emma had just said. Well maybe Rikki had had a hard life, her parents splitting up when she was very young, having constant money troubles, she moved around very often. She moved around too quick for her, she could just about get some people to remotely like her, then they would be off. But people only used to see where she lived; a small caravan, and immediately dislike her, without even giving her personality a second thought. So Rikki accepted it, she would most likely never get any friends, and she dealt with it. Well, she didn't accept it completely, she always used to wish she had friends.__

If you could read my mind  
You might see more of me that meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance

** "Please could I play with you today?"**

"**Will you just leave us alone?"**

"**Why can't I play with you?"**

"**Because, we don't want to play with losers like you."**

"**Why do you think I'm a loser?"**

"**Uhh, you live in a caravan? You don't have any money? Is that enough for you?"**

**She turned away and walked over and sat under a bench. She looked at the tree and watched the leaves fall down. She wanted her mum back. How come all the other 7 year olds were having fun? How come everyone else has friends? It's not fair. Life isn't fair.**

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

**Rikki came home after school, and went to her bedroom. She started playing a game. In this game, she was the most popular girl in school. She had a mum and a dad, and she lived in a massive house, and she had lots of money. Everyone wanted to be friends with her. Rikki like playing games by herself. Nobody could tell her she wasn't good enough, nobody could tell her she was a loser. She draped her duvet over her bed, and sat underneath it. **

"**Now who wants to tell a spooky story?"**

"**How about my best friend Rikki?"**

**She continued talking to herself. She sighed.**

**Mr Chadwick came and stood in the doorway of his daughters room and watched her. He had screwed his daughter up, she had no friends and she was being bullied. All because of him. He could move into a big house, he'd get into a lot more debt, but his daughter would live a decent life at least. He sighed inaudibly, she was going to turn out like him. He turned around, quickly wiping away the tear he didn't noticed fall.**

"**No. Chadwick's are strong."**__

Well, I'm tired of staying at home  
I'm bored and all alone  
I'm sick of wasting all my time  


"Rikki?" Zane walked into the base of the volcano, to see his girlfriend slumped in a corner, head on her hoodie.

"Rikki? RIKKI?" Zane laid down next to her, and she woke up. As soon as she opened her eyes, he kissed her, and pretended not to notice the tear stains down her cheeks.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Cleo rang me, she said you ran off, Emma had upset you"

"Yeah.." She replied doodling in the sand, avoiding eyecontact.

"That's not like my Rikki" He replied, sitting up, and pulling her onto his lap. "Letting something get to you, whats wrong?"

"She just..She just said something that..Got to me..Like..Something from when I was younger.."

"Do you want to talk bout it?"

"Not really...Thanks" Rikki didn't want to lose this set of friends, these were the first proper friends she had ever had in her life. And her first boyfriend. What a loser, Melanie would say. She didn't want to tell him anything about her past. Or about where and how she lived. They wouldn't like her any more, she should be thankful that they like her at all.

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend _

_On the outside looking in_

"She should just learn to leave people alone sometimes. Not everybody has had a perfect life"

"Are you sure you don't need to tell me anything? Its better than to keep it all bottled up"

"No..I''d rather not."

"Okay, but just remember I'm here, if you want to tell me anything, I'll listen"

"Anything?"

"Yeah, Anything, I am your boyfriend, I'm here for you always"

"I really love you Zane. I would never have thought I would meet someone as fantastic as you."

"I never knew I would have such a brilliant girlfriend either,"

Rikki snuggled closer to Zane, feeling the safest and the most happiest she had in a long time.

"Zane..Do you mind that I have secrets?" Rikki asked nervously.

"No, not at all. I do wish you could trust me though""

"I do trust you, I just don't trust myself"

"Is this what this thing with Emma is about?"

_  
You don't know how it feels  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels_

"She just doesn't know how it feels..To be..Me"

_  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_


End file.
